marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Norman Osborn (Terra-616)
Cletus Kasady, Comandante Osborn, Diretor Osborn, Duende, o Lorde Duende, Patrão, Gobby, Scrier, Comandante Osborn, Diretor Osborn, Patriota de Ferro, Super-Adaptoide, Rei Duende, Octo-Duende, Duende Rei do Crime, Duende Macabro, Mason Banks, Grande e Terrível, Duende Verde | Identidade = Não Possui | Afiliações = Anteriormente , , , Líder da , , líder dos , , ; líder do , parceiro de Mendell Stromm, o Mestre do Crime, Doutor Octopus, empregador dos Executores, , Correções Homem-Aranha 2004 correções , (líder/P.R. professor) , / Clube Executivo, líder da gangue Lobo da Sorte; | Parentes = Alton Osborn, Sr. (bisavô paterno, falecido); Alton Osborn, Jr. (avô paterno, falecido); Amberson "Ambrose" Osborn (pai, falecido); Mãe Sem Nome (falecida); Emily Osborn (esposa, falecida); Harry Lyman (filho); Gabriel Stacy (filho); Sarah Stacy (filha); Liz Allan (ex-nora); Normie Osborn (neto); Stanley Osborn (neto) | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Symkaria; anteriormente Duende Subterrâneo, metrô abandonado sob a Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Torre Oscorp, Manhattan, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Base da M.A.R.T.E.L.O., Torre dos Vingadores, Manhattan, Cidade de Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque; Montanha dos Thunderbolts, Coiote Springs, Colorado. | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 5' 11" | Altura2 = (no tamanho normal) 6 '4" (armadura) | Peso = 185 lbs | Peso2 = (no tamanho normal) 385 lbs (armadura) | Olhos = Verdes | Olhos2 = anteriormente AzuisCategoria:Olhos Azuis | Cabelo = Avermelhado | AtributosIncomuns = Uma enorme cicatriz no meio do peito, que ele ganhou depois que ele foi empalado pelo seu próprio planador; características faciais modificadas horrivelmente pela cirurgia plástica | CharRef = | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Viúvo | Ocupação = Negociante de armas, engenheiro criminal profissional; anteriormente Executivo da Alchemax, diretor da M.A.R.T.E.L.O., oficial da C.S.A., prisioneiro, aventureiro, empresário, proprietário e presidente da Indústrias Osborno e Oscorp, diretor nomeado pelo governo dos Thunderbolts, proprietário do Clarim Diário, Iniciativa P.R. professor, senhor do crime | Educação = Graduado da faculdade da Universidade de Empire State (especialista em ciência, grau de quinto ano) | Origem = Humano, Mutado, acidentalmente exposto a uma fórmula química que aumenta a força e a inteligência, Norman Osborn tornou-se o Goblin Verde, bem como criminoso insano. | LugarDeNascimento = Hartford, Connecticut | Criadores = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | Primeira = O Espantoso Homem-Aranha #14 | Primeira2 = (Como Carnificina) (Como Duende Vermelho) | Citação = Linha secreta do metro, Reino Subterrâneo ... então, teatral. E inútil. O que eu estava pensando? A força e os poderes de cura do Soro do Duende desapareceram do meu sistema... mas pela primeira vez em idades, também é a loucura. Eu venci. Eu consegui exatamente o que eu queria. Alchemax foi garantido para meu herdeiro e meu legado. E da próxima vez? Vou voltar com um novo plano ... e um rosto novo. Todos esses anos, Homem-Aranha e seu tipo lidaram com uma lunática risadinha. Um louco. Você nunca enfrentou o verdadeiro Norman Osborn, um homem com toda sua inteligência sobre ele. Pobre tolos. Da próxima vez que você nunca me vir a chegar. | PersonagemCitado = Norman Osborn | FonteCitação = Homem-Aranha Superior Vol 1 31 | TextoHistória = Vida Anterior Quando criança, Norman Osborn ficou obcecado com a obtenção de riqueza e poder. Seu pai, um inventor de negócios fracassado que afirmou que ele estava enganado de suas invenções e fortuna pessoal, tirou a raiva de Norman. Norman não se permitia se tornar um fracasso como seu pai, ele percebeu que não podia depender dele por segurança financeira, então começou a trabalhar depois da escola. Educação Norman estudou química e engenharia elétrica na Universidade de Empire State, e também cursou vários cursos em administração de empresas. Um de seus professores foi professor Mendel Stromm. Eles se tornaram bons amigos e depois formaram uma parceria comercial. Uma vez que Norman colocou a maior parte do financiamento, eles chamaram a empresa Química Osborn (Oscorp). Ele se casou com o coração da faculdade; Emily Lyman e eles tiveram um filho Harold "Harry" Osborn. Infelizmente, sua esposa ficou doente. Depois que ela morreu, ele se enterrou em seu trabalho e raramente teve tempo para o jovem Harry. Oscorp Como o co-proprietário de Oscorp, Norman Osborn, riqueza e poder amorosos, decidiu assumir o controle total e teve seu parceiro comercial Mendell Stromm preso depois de descobrir que estava cometendo desfalque, garantindo a Norman o controle total sobre a empresa; Tornando-o o CEO oficial da Oscorp. Ao passar pelas notas de Stromm, ele encontrou uma fórmula secreta que o tornaria superhumanamente poderoso. No entanto, seu filho, Harry, cansado de ser sempre ignorado e rejeitado por seu pai, trocou os produtos químicos no soro, fazendo com que ele explodisse em seu rosto. Mais tarde, no hospital, Osborn encontrou-se pensando mais claramente do que nunca, sem saber que ele iria lentamente a localizar. Duende Verde Tentando alcançar o poder além de seus sonhos mais selvagens, Norman Osborn planejava se tornar o mais poderoso líder de todos, unindo todas as quadrilhas independentes sob sua liderança na tentativa de obter controle sobre todos os crime de Nova York. Para provar seu poder e estabelecer sua reputação, ele decidiu escolher Homem-Aranha como sua vítima de escolha e enviou dois criminosos, Carrasco e Incinerador, depois do Homem-Aranha. Os dois foram profundamente derrotados, e então Osborn decidiu tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos. Recordando um gigante monstro duende verde de pesadelos infantis, ele criou uma fantasia que se assemelhava a esse monstro, e ele se tornou o "Duende Verde". O Duende Verde lutou pela primeira vez com Homem-Aranha com a ajuda dos Executores, fazendo com que o Homem-Aranha participasse de um filme sobre ele. Tentando derrotá-lo em Novo México, ele deixou o Homem-Aranha batalhar contra o Hulk, depois que o Duende Verde, os Executores e o Homem-Aranha tropeçaram acidentalmente sobre o Hulk pisoteando sem motivos. Escapando o Hulk, Homem-Aranha tentou capturar o Duende Verde, mas estava muito exausto para evitar sua fuga. Voltando a Nova York, o Duende Verde facilmente se escondeu entre a vasta população de Nova York. Homem-Aranha e o Duende Verde lutaram alguns meses depois em uma reunião do clube de fãs para Homem-Aranha organizada por Eugene "Flash" Thompson. No entanto, quando o Homem-Aranha ouviu que sua Tia May estava extremamente doente, ele foi forçado a recuar, dando-lhe uma boa reputação pela maioria dos cidadãos de Nova York, incluindo vários super-heróis, super-vilões, cidadãos e, claro, J. Jonah Jameson, e dando ao Duende Verde uma reputação impressionante. Mais tarde ainda, o Duende Verde fingiu estar ajudando a polícia tentando capturar Sorte de Lobo, um grande líder de gangue, e, depois de ver a derrota por Homem-Aranha, tentou uma parceria com Mestre do Crime, , que novamente terminou em derrota. Com a derrota constante, o Duende Verde tornou-se mais determinado. Com o tempo, Osborn ficou obcecado com Homem-Aranha e começou a dirigir todos os seus esforços para encontrar uma maneira de derrotar seu adversário de balanço na teia. E ele fez. O Duende Verde conseguiu descobrir a identidade secreta de Homem-Aranha, utilizando uma falsa gangue que pulverizou Homem-Aranha com um gás que anulava o sentido da aranha, permitindo que o Duende Verde o seguisse sem ser detectado. Captando o Homem-Aranha com facilidade, ele o trouxe para seu esconderijo e revelou-se como Norman Osborn, o pai do amigo de Peter Parker. Depois de revelar seu passado, ele deixou o Homem-Aranha escapar, de modo a provar sua superioridade. Homem-Aranha conseguiu derrotar o Duende enviando-o para um monte de fios desconectados e de alta tensão que estavam encharcados com produtos químicos. Ganhando amnésia, Osborn perdeu a memória até os anos em que seu filho estava no ensino médio. Homem-Aranha, conteúdo desse conhecimento, queimou o traje do Duende Verde, esperando nunca mais vê-lo. Entidade Separada Provavelmente, graças aos produtos químicos, o Duende Verde tornou-se uma entidade separada no cérebro de Norman Osborn. As lembranças de Norman finalmente retornaram, e a personalidade do Duende Verde tentou assumir o Norman e derrotar o Homem-Aranha uma vez mais, desta vez com uma bomba que estava cheia de um gás que anulava sua habilidade de aderência. Spider-Man o derrotou desta vez aterrissando nas costas e atraindo-o para o hospital do filho de Norman, extremamente doente por abuso de drogas. Voltou à realidade, Norman voltou ao normal. thumb|right|A Última Batalha do Duende Verde Osborn estava envolvido em um breve caso com Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy enquanto ela ainda estava em um relacionamento com Peter Parker, o que resultou no nascimento de gêmeos Gabriel e Sarah). Os gêmeos foram levados com Osborn para Europa para serem criados durante o seu período sabático. Eles envelheceram rapidamente e desenvolveram força e resistência sobre-humanas graças à Fórmula Duende no sangue de Norman. A "Morte" do Duende Verde Para torturar o Homem-Aranha, o Duende Verde sequestrou e quase matou Gwen Stacy, jogando-a de uma ponte, após o que o Homem-Aranha tentou salvá-la com uma teia, mas a matou aplicando 1100 libras de força necessária para trazer ela para um ponto morto. Cheio de raiva, o Homem-Aranha atacou o Duende Verde, quase matando-o. Ele voltou a si no último minuto, mas o Duende Verde aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar um truque final, controlando remotamente seu planador goblin para empalar o rastreador de parede. O Homem-Aranha foi capaz de desviar do planador que, em vez disso, empalou o Duende Verde, aparentemente matando-o. Legado Harry Osborn testemunhou a derrota final de seu pai nas mãos do Homem-Aranha e removeu a fantasia de Goblin Verde antes que as autoridades pudessem chegar, preservando assim sua identidade secreta. Ele até subornou o legista para que mais autópsias não mostrassem nenhum vestígio da fórmula "Duende" no sangue de Norman. E por muitos anos, o mundo acreditou que Osborn estava morto. Muitos tentaram seguir os passos originais do Duende Verde, incluindo seu primeiro filho Harry Osborn, o terapeuta Barton "Bart" Hamilton, e o milionário Roderick Kingsley criou sua própria variação do motivo duende. Cada variação Duende subsequente foi derrotada e Harry acabou morrendo como resultado da exposição a uma versão experimental não testada da fórmula que dera ao pai suas habilidades. Mal sabia alguém que Norman Osborn estava de fato vivo e planejando um plano mestre que ele esperava arruinar o Homem-Aranha para sempre. O Retorno de Norman Osborn A mesma fórmula que deu a Norman Osborn sua força e intelecto aumentados também lhe deu poderosas habilidades regenerativas, permitindo-lhe sobreviver ao empalamento de seu planador goblin. Ele havia escapado do necrotério, substituindo seu corpo pelo de um vagabundo que ele havia assassinado (e empalado no peito) e fugido para a Europa. Lá ele se juntou à Irmandade dos Scriers, eventualmente subindo em suas fileiras e assumindo-as completamente. Após a morte de Harry Osborn, a quem Norman acreditava que provaria sua ausência, Osborn acelerou uma série de planos que ele havia formulado nos últimos anos. Das sombras, Osborn manipulou o Professor Miles Warren da Universidade Empire State como parte de um grande esquema para que Peter Parker acreditasse que ele era de fato um clone e que Ben Reilly (o verdadeiro clone) foi o original. No entanto, com Mary Jane Watson grávida e a possibilidade de uma vida sem o Homem-Aranha no horizonte, Peter abandonou livremente seu alter-ego para Reilly. Insatisfeito com esses resultados, Osborn retornou como o Duende Verde, revelando-se como o cérebro por trás de todo o fiasco e matou Ben, que se sacrificou para salvar Peter. O corpo de Reilly se desintegrou, provando que Peter era de fato o verdadeiro Homem-Aranha o tempo todo. Além disso, Osborn teve seu empregado Alison Mongrain para envenenar Mary Jane em um trabalho de parto prematuro induzido, seqüestrando a criança. Voltando à sua antiga sede do poder, Osborn retoma o controle de seus negócios e também compra o Clarim Diário, humilhante ex-amigo e colega social J. Jonah Jameson, já que este não tem mais controle sobre o jornal. Ele também atormenta Ben Urich e exige uma retratação sobre a exposição de seu tempo como o Duende, fornecendo provas falsas de que ele nunca foi o supervilão, apesar da extensa pesquisa de Urich. No entanto, ele salva seu tratamento mais sádico para Peter, agindo não apenas como um lembrete constante de toda a dor que ele infligiu ao seu inimigo ao longo dos anos, mas uma ameaça iminente que poderia atacar a qualquer momento. Ele então afirmaria que ele estava se escondendo de seus inimigos, incluindo o Homem-Aranha. Quando o apartamento de Peter invadiu, esse acúmulo de pressão finalmente fez o Homem-Aranha estourar batendo violentamente o Osborn civil e não resistente na frente do CCTV do último, que, combinado com Osborn, convenceu o Trapaceiro a culpar o Homem-Aranha por assassinato. , faz com que o Homem-Aranha se torne um fugitivo novamente. Para contornar isso, o Homem-Aranha adota quatro novas identidades, usando duas dessas identidades para convencer Trapaceiro a expor seu próprio papel no esquema de Osborn e fornecer evidências falsas de que o indivíduo que espancou Osborn era um impostor. Por um tempo, Osborn se aposenta de sua personalidade fantasiada e usa um substituto para não ser suspeito de ser o duende verde. Este quinto Duende seqüestra o neto de Norman e se choca com um Homem-Aranha procurado e ferido. Norman também cruza caminhos com Roderick Kingsley e inicia uma aquisição hostil do império corporativo deste último, em retaliação por invadir o arsenal e a identidade do Duende. Coligação de Cinco thumb|left|Coligação de Cinco Osborn participou da cerimônia conhecida como Coligação de Cinco. O ritual com cinco relíquias arcanas, em que as pessoas recebem imenso poder ou pagam o preço final. Essas relíquias, quando reunidas e o ritual realizado, permitem que os cinco que as possuem sejam abençoadas ou amaldiçoadas com: poder, conhecimento, imortalidade, insanidade e morte. Mas o problema é que esses poderes não parecem ser o que são a princípio: o que primeiro parecia loucura era de fato conhecimento, o que parecia poder era loucura e a morte parecia imortalidade. Morris Maxwell recebeu "Conhecimento", Cassandra Webb recebeu imortalidade e Mattie Franklin foi concedido o dom do poder e Greg Herd recebeu "Morte". Osborn, no entanto, recebeu "insanidade". Identidade revelada e prisão O próximo grande plano de Norman Osborn era fazer do Homem-Aranha seu herdeiro, primeiro drogando-o para usar a fantasia de Duende Verde e depois atacar seus amigos. Depois de dias de tortura física e mental na propriedade de Osborn, Peter Parker quase cedeu, mas recusou no último minuto. Em seguida, o Duende Verde enviou um Flash Thompson bêbado para dirigir um caminhão para a Escola Midtown High, onde Peter havia trabalhado como professor. O acidente causou danos cerebrais em Flash, e levou Peter a uma batalha final com seu velho inimigo. Embora, de alguma maneira estranha, Norman quisesse que Peter o terminasse, Peter se recusou, dizendo que não queria mais lutar com ele e declarou uma trégua. thumb|200px|right|Duende Verde e Homem-Aranha Algum tempo depois, Osborn foi finalmente revelado ao público como o Duende Verde por Ben Urich e o Diário Clarim depois que ele assassinou um repórter Bugle chamado Terri Kidder que o confrontou sobre um número de funcionários da Oscorp ausentes . Osborn detonou uma grande explosão em seu escritório da Oscorp quando Urich, e a funcionária superpoderosa do Clarim Jessica Jones e um grande contingente de oficiais da Polícia de Nova York chegaram prendê-lo pelo assassinato de Kidder . Embora ela e Urich tenham sido resgatados pelo Homem-Aranha, Jones temia que a explosão tivesse matado seu filho não nascido. O Duende conseguiu escapar apesar de Jones atacá-lo com seu próprio Planador. No dia seguinte, Osborn se entregou às autoridades e pareceu cooperar totalmente com a polícia na tentativa de fazer com que isso parecesse mais uma rodada de assédio infundido perpetuado pelo Daily Bugle contra ele. Fora do tribunal, no entanto, Luke Cage, namorado de Jones e pai de seu filho não nascido, atacou a limusine de Osborn, afirmando: "Você não mexe com a família de Luke Cage!!" Apesar do Homem-Aranha aparecer em uma tentativa de diminuir a situação, Osborn saiu da limusine em seu planador Duende e usando sua máscara de duende. Depois de uma batalha climática que se espalhou por Manhattan, Osborn foi finalmente capturado após ser violentamente espancado e inconsciente por Cage e foi finalmente preso. As coisas estavam longe de terminar, no entanto. De trás das grades, Osborn mais uma vez planejou um plano contra o Homem-Aranha. Desta vez ele teve a ajuda de MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (o Escorpião) para seqüestrar a tia May. O plano era que o Homem-Aranha destruísse Osborn da prisão em troca da vida de sua tia. Peter relutantemente concordou e com a ajuda da Gata Negra começou a quebrar Osborn, apenas para ter doze dos seus maiores inimigos esperando por ele do lado de fora. Osborn montou uma equipe, que incluía Gargan recém-ligado ao simbionte Venom. No entanto, Mary Jane havia contatado a S.H.I.E.L.D., e os vilões enfrentaram o poders combinados do Capitão América, Homem de Ferro, Jaqueta Amarela, Demolidor e o Quarteto Fantástico. Durante a briga, o Duende Verde escapou para sequestrar Mary Jane Watson e levou-a para a Ponte de George Washington, a fim de repetir seu assassinato de Gwen Stacy. No entanto, o Doutor Octopus sob efeitos de drogas interveio, atacando o Duende Verde. O Homem-Aranha conseguiu salvar Mary Jane depois que um relâmpago mandou os dois vilões para o rio. Seguindo algumas pistas verbais do duende verde, Peter também foi capaz de descobrir onde ele havia escondido a tia May e também a resgatou. Foi revelado que Osborn enviou uma carta a Pedro antes da luta, agradecendo a Peter por dar significado e propósito à sua vida, mas Peter nunca recebeu a carta devido a sua residência. Após a desmontagem do Duende Verde, os gêmeos de Norman e Gwen confrontaram o Homem-Aranha. Eles acreditavam que Parker era o pai deles, além de ser responsável por matar a mãe e abandoná-la. O Homem-Aranha disse aos gêmeos a verdade - Gabriel Stacy rejeitou o Homem-Aranha, e aceitou o manto do Duende Cinza, tornando-se insano no processo. Depois de lutar contra o Homem-Aranha, o enlouquecido Duende Cinza desapareceu, enquanto Sarah Stacy procurou treinamento para usar seus poderes para o bem. O Duende Verde depois assistiu em choque quando o Homem-Aranha revelou publicamente sua identidade como Peter Parker, dizendo que seu inimigo "quebrou as regras!". Peter também confirmou na TV que Osborn era o Duende Verde e que ele matou Gwen Stacy. Ele foi então abordado pelos agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. que buscavam sua ajuda. Quando Osborn fugiu durante sua última prisão, os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. o pegaram do lado de fora de França e o levaram para sua cela de prisão sob maior segurança. O Duende Verde confrontou e atacou Benjamin "Ben" Urich em um beco, mas as nano-máquinas da S.H.I.E.L.D. fizeram com que ele parasse, involuntariamente fazendo-o colapsar e espumar pela boca. thumb|left|O diretor dos Thunderbolts Os Thunderbolts Norman Osborn fez um acordo com uma figura sombria do lado pró-registro que lhe deu um soro para substituir o controle das nanomáquinas implantadas pela S.H.I.E.L.D.. A figura foi indicada para ser altamente confiável pela comunidade de super-heróis, se ele era um super-herói não era especificado; Sally Floyd e Ben Urich acreditam que seja Tony Stark. O Duende Verde atacou um grupo de Atlantes em sua engrenagem duende, matando e ferindo muitos. Mais tarde, quando um embaixador da Atlântida tentou fazer um discurso, Norman apareceu e atirou nele, ferindo, mas não o matando. Enquanto ele estava sendo levado pela segurança, Norman disse que ele estava "doente" e não estava no controle de suas ações. Enquanto era interrogado por dois policiais, Norman ficou cada vez mais agitado quando questionaram quem deu a Norman acesso à conferência de imprensa e ajudaram a contrabandear uma arma para lá. A princípio, Norman ficou irritado, ameaçando matar as famílias dos dois policiais, então ficou cada vez mais amedrontado até que uma figura do governo interrompeu a entrevista (suposta pelos comentários de Norman como o homem que neutralizou suas nanomáquinas). implorou aos oficiais que não o deixassem ir, prometendo mesmo revelar tudo o que sabia a eles. Osborn tornou-se o governo nomeado novo diretor dos Thunderbolts, e foi prescrito medicação para estabilizar sua personalidade. Ele permaneceu desequilibrado, no entanto, e propenso a ataques risonhos maníacos. Uma dessas ocorrências aconteceu depois que ele leu um arquivo no Aranha de Aço. Depois que Mefisto mudou a realidade, Harry Osborn estava vivo mais uma vez e ninguém (incluindo Norman) conhecia a identidade secreta do Homem-Aranha. Além de chamar os Thunderbolts para Nova York para caçar o Homem-Aranha, Norman concordou em ajudar o candidato a prefeito de Nova York Randall Crowne, que teve problemas quando o jornal de Ben Urich Frente de Batalha revelou que ele estava operando uma oficina ilegal. Norman confrontou o homem que tirou as fotos: Peter Parker. Norman não conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de Parker entrar em contato com o Homem-Aranha e deixá-lo. Quando ele mais tarde observou uma luta entre Venom, Anti-Venom e Homem-Aranha, Norman foi confrontado pela Ameaça. Depois de um curto confronto, Menace o poupou, depois de acusar Osborn de ser um tolo por dedicar todo o seu tempo e bens à destruição do Homem-Aranha. Quando Menace foi embora, Norman encontrou a câmera de Peter Parker e a usou para fazer engenharia reversa do sistema de rastreamento, permitindo que a câmera zerasse no peito do Homem-Aranha. Norman mais tarde usou o vilão capturado Aberração para produzir uma contra-medida para o Anti-Venom, ao mesmo tempo fornecendo Mac Gargan com um traje de batalha Escorpião protetor que distribuiria a cura. por todo o corpo, curando o simbionte mais rápido. No entanto, quando confrontado com o poder combinado de Anti-Venom e Homem-Aranha, Anti-Venom fugiu da luta e Norman teve que destruir sua recente sede em Nova York após sua luta com o Homem-Aranha. No entanto, ele ainda era considerado um herói dentro dos olhos do público. | Personalidade = | Poderes = Duende Verde Fórmula Duende: Graças à composição química da Fórmula Duende, Osborn ganhou as seguintes habilidades: * Força Sobre-Humana: Osborn pode facilmente subjugar os humanos levantando-os com uma mão ou arremessando-os ao redor. Ele também pode levantar objetos extremamente pesados, esmagar e romper painéis de madeira e moldes, dobrar metal e perfurar vidro sem causar ferimentos. Como mostrado em muitas ocasiões, Osborn poderia se igualar ao Homem-Aranha antes mesmo de se unir ao simbionte Carnificina. * Velocidade Sobre-Humana: Osborn pode correr e operar a velocidades sobre-humanas. * Resistência Sobre-Humana: Osborn pode operar ou manter seus movimentos por até um dia sem se exaurir. * Durabilidade Sobre-Humana: A fórmula também fortaleceu todos os tecidos corporais de Osborn, tornando-os muito mais duros e resistentes a lesões do que os humanos normais. Enquanto Osborn pode ser ferido por algo ao longo das linhas de uma faca ou pequenas balas convencionais compostas de material convencional, ele é muito resistente a grandes forças de impacto e trauma contuso. Ele pode suportar impactos poderosos, como cair de várias histórias ou ser repetidamente atingido por um inimigo sobre-humano, que feriria gravemente ou mataria um ser humano normal com pouco ou nenhum dano a si mesmo. * Fator de Cura Regenerativo: Se Osborn não se sustentar, o metabolismo aumentado de seu corpo lhe permitirá curar o tecido danificado muito mais rápido e mais extensivamente do que um humano normal é capaz. Embora não seja tão eficiente quanto os poderes de cura possuídos pelo Wolverine, ele pode se curar de ferimentos que seriam letais para um ser humano comum. Por exemplo, Osborn sobreviveu a ser empalado por seu planador Duende e fez uma recuperação completa com apenas uma cicatriz deixada em seu peito. Ele também se recuperou de ter mais de uma dúzia de suas bombas explodindo enquanto estava preso ao peito. * Agilidade Sobre-Humana: A agilidade, equilíbrio e coordenação corporal de Osborn são aumentados para níveis além dos limites físicos naturais do melhor atleta humano. * Reflexos Sobre-Humanos: Seus reflexos são igualmente aprimorados e superiores aos do melhor atleta humano. * Força Super-Humana Aprimorada: Quando ele tinha seus poderes Super-Adaptóide, Osborn aumentou sua força a tal ponto que ele foi capaz de jogar Luke Cage a uma distância considerável. Duende Vermelho Traje Simbiótico Vermelho Aprimorado por Fórmula Duende: Após a ligação com o simbionte Carnage, os nanites que estavam anulando os efeitos da Fórmula Goblin em seu corpo foram ejetados, permitindo-lhe recuperar a maioria das habilidades que possuía como o Duende Verde ao beber de novo. Além de ter suas habilidades originais aprimoradas pelo simbionte, Osborn ganhou várias novas habilidades: * Rastejamento nas Paredes: Muito parecido com o Homem-Aranha, Osborn tem a capacidade de se agarrar a praticamente qualquer superfície. Ele pode rapidamente engatinhar, andar ou atravessar superfícies escorregadias. * Teia de Aranha: Osborn pode projetar uma substância poderosa, semelhante a uma teia orgânica semelhante ao teia de aranha que o Homem-Aranha tem. Ele normalmente usa esse cinto para ir de prédio em prédio ou como meio de imobilizar alguém. A teia é excepcionalmente forte, muito mais do que até mesmo o melhor atleta humano pode quebrar. * Capacidades de Camuflagem: O simbionte possui habilidades de mudança de forma limitadas, no sentido de que ele pode mudar imediatamente para aparecer como qualquer tipo de roupa ou roupa que Osborn desejar * Geração de Matéria Constituinte Osborn agora pode gerar apêndices parecidos com tentáculos de várias partes de seu corpo, que ele freqüentemente usa em situações de combate ou para restringir alguém. * Manipulação de Matéria Constituinte: Osborn pode transformar partes de seu corpo, como as mãos ou os pés, em armas brancas, como espinhos, lâminas ou machados. Osborn também pode separar esses armamentos laminados, se ele preferir. Por exemplo, ele freqüentemente forma pontas que ele expele de seu corpo e pode controlar livremente a biomassa separada. * Expansão Simbiótica e Controle Psíquico: Osborn foi mostrado para ser capaz de expandir a massa do seu simbionte, alimentando-o nutrientes e massa, por exemplo, em uma forma de suas Bombas Abóbora. * Imunidade ao Sentido-Aranha do Homem-Aranha: Devido ao simbionte Carnificina ser um filho do simbionte Venom, Carnage não pode ser detectado pelo Sentido Aranha do Homem-Aranha. * Imunidade ao Fogo: O Carnificina era originalmente fraca para fogo e calor, mas depois de ser aprimorada com a Fórmula Goblin, tornou-se imune ao fogo e ao calor extremo, como provado quando o Duende Vermelho resistiu aos poderes de fogo do Tocha Humana. * Imunidade Sônica: Além de imunidade ao fogo e ao calor, Carnage também desenvolveu forte resistência contra ataques baseados em sons devido ao aprimoramento da Fórmula Duende, como evidenciado pelo Duende Vermelho sendo capaz de resistir às explosões sônicas do Clash sem nenhum desconforto. }} | Habilidades = Inteligência Superdotada: Mesmo antes de consumir a Fórmula Duende, Norman era extremamente esperto e inteligente, era extremamente habilidoso com matemática e ciência, possuindo um imenso conhecimento de química e os efeitos colaterais de drogas em humanos e animais. A Fórmula Duende reforçou as capacidades mentais e os talentos criativos de Osborn. Além de suas vantagens físicas, o soro também melhorou muito o intelecto de Norman, que é altamente acima da média, tornando-o capaz de progredir em áreas avançadas de genética, robótica, engenharia e química aplicada que a maioria dos cientistas profissionais mal consegue compreender. Desde que se tornou o Rei dos Duendes, ele conseguiu ganhar 52% do metrô de Nova York sem que ninguém percebesse. He was even able to implement the "Goblin Protocol" which blocked out the presence of anyone with a Goblin mask or symbol Ele foi até capaz de implementar o "Protocolo Duende", que bloqueou a presença de qualquer pessoa com uma máscara ou símbolo Goblin nos sistemas do Homem-Aranha, o que significa que ele é um hacker especialista porque esses sistemas foram criados tanto por Otto quanto pela criança Uatu Jackson. Duende também re-alimentou uma linha de metrô abandonada enquanto evitava outros trens. Atirador Especialista: Como o Duende Verde, Norman usa várias armas de arremesso manuais, como explosivos e projéteis de lâmina, que ele lançará com grande pontaria, raramente perdendo seu alvo. Ele também é um habilidoso atirador de elite com várias armas de fogo. Combatente Especializado: Ele é um combatente habilidoso e desarmado que é capaz de usar a maioria das armas eficientemente. | Força = Norman é capaz de levantar 9 toneladas sob seus próprios poderes Goblin. Enquanto na armadura Patriota de Ferro, a força de Norman é aumentada ao ponto de poder levantar até cem toneladas. | Fraquezas = Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade: depois de ter sido exposto à Fórmula Duende, ele desenvolveu uma personalidade totalmente separada - o "Duende Verde". Embora sempre mentalmente instável, a fórmula diminuíra enormemente sua frágil aderência à realidade. Sua maior instabilidade mental fez com que ele às vezes fosse extremamente impulsivo, não pensando antes de mergulhar em uma situação potencialmente perigosa, tornando relativamente fácil atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Osborn também sofreu com a ilusão de que ele é invencível, alegando que "nem a morte poderia derrotá-lo". Isso fez com que ele lutasse quando estava em grave desvantagem, resultando em sua derrota. | Equipamento = Armadura do Duende: The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. | Transporte = Planador Duende: Ele logo redesenhou este dispositivo em uma versão melhorada que ele chamou de seu "planador Duende", capaz de grande manobrabilidade e velocidades de até 90 milhas por hora. Era capaz de suportar cerca de 400 libras, incluindo o peso de Norman (e muito mais por breves períodos de tempo). A velocidade máxima e uma carga normal completa esgotariam o suprimento de combustível em cerca de uma hora. Os principais controles manuais assistidos por microprocessadores estavam atrás da cabeça do planador, e modificações posteriores adicionaram controles ligados por rádio ativados por voz integrados na máscara do Duende Verde. O planador Duende foi dirigido principalmente, no entanto, pelo peso e atitude de seu cavaleiro. As botas do duende trancaram-se nos estribos do planador eletromagneticamente. | Armas = Bomba Abóbora: O Duende Verde criou e utilizou vários explosivos concussivos, incendiários e outros especializados em sua carreira, a maioria na forma de miniaturas de granadas em forma de jack-o'lantern. O Goblin geralmente os carregava em uma bolsa de ombro, apelidado de "bolsa de truques". * Concussiva: A variante original da bomba de abóbora era pouco mais do que um granada de atordoamento projetada para desorientar os adversários. * Incendiária: As granadas incendiárias incendiaram quase silenciosamente e liberaram calor suficiente para derreter através de uma chapa grossa de aço de três polegadas. * Fumaça/Gás: Ele também carregava uma variedade de bombas de fumaça e gás, que estavam cercadas por um manto de plástico leve que tremulava como uma aparição quando a bomba foi lançada. Outras bombas de gás emitiram gases alucinógenos e outras liberaram um gás especialmente preparado que poderia neutralizar o sentido aranha do Homem=Aranha por um período limitado de tempo. Navalha de Morcego: O Duende Verde às vezes lançava projéteis afiados em forma de morcego que podiam cortar ou esmagar e se empalar em oponentes. Descargas Elétricas: As luvas do Duende Verde estavam entrelaçadas com filamentos condutores de microcircuitos capazes de descargas elétricas de alta freqüência - também conhecidos como Faísca Goblínica, Explosão Goblínica e Feixes de Faísca - de fontes de energia recarregáveis em suas luvas e túnicas. Eles tinham a capacidade de descarregar por até cinco minutos de fogo sustentado antes de esgotar suas fontes de alimentação. Bolsa de Truques: Além das armas comuns dos Duendes, há muitas outras na armadilha de truques como um bumerangue de lua crescente, um fantasma que é mais forte que o aço, um sapo que pode emitir explosões sônicas e pode carregar muitas outras armas nele. não são revelados. | Notas = * O Duende Verde foi # 47 na Série A dos Selos Marvel, publicado em 1974. right|thumb|Selo Série A #47: O Duende Verde * Apesar de ser o comandante da M.A.R.T.E.L.O., ele recebeu o Nível de Segurança Dez e o Código Apuramento Branco. * Desde Mais Um Dia, o Norman não sabia que o homem por trás da máscara do Homem-Aranha é Peter Parker até J. Jonah Jameson acidentalmente revelou sua identidade a ele após mencioná-lo jogando Gwen Stacy de uma ponte. Ele aparentemente perdeu esse conhecimento novamente depois de sua temporada como o Duende Vermelho. * Dan Slott havia negado a Norman ser o Rei dos Duendes. No entanto, já havia indícios de que Norman era o Duende, como explicitamente chamando a si mesmo de Norman Osborn, a cicatriz do Planador, e reagindo ao Duende Macabro falando sobre Harry. Foi finalmente revelado no final que Norman era o Rei dos Duendes e os Bancos de Mason. * O email de Norman foi oz@amazinghair.net. * Seu assassinato de Gwen Stacy foi uma das realizações mais orgulhosas de Norman. * Em , quando Norman morre, Pedro mencionou que: "Assim os Homens Orgulhosos Morrem: Crucificado, não numa cruz de ouro - mas numa estaca de lata humilde", Jesus Cristo morreu crucificado, então esta é uma possível referência a Complexo de Deus de Norman. * O Duende Verde foi o primeiro super-vilão da Marvel a aparecer em um videogame, The Amazing Spider-Man, em 1981. | Curiosidades = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Leitura Recomendada * - Primeira aparição; Junta-te aos Executores para combater o Homem-Aranha. * - Lutou contra o Homem-Aranha e o TOcha Humana em uma reunião do Clube de Fãs do Homem-Aranha em Forest Hills. * * * * - Primeira aparição como Norman Osborn. * - Descobre a identidade secreta do Homem-Aranha. * - Origem * - Assassina Gwen Stacy * - Morte aparente. }} en:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Ru:Норман Озборн (616) it:Norman Osborn (Terra-616) Categoria:Família Osborn Categoria:Milionários Categoria:Anteriormente Morto Categoria:Cientistas Categoria:Usuários de Armadura Categoria:Nível de Segurança Dez da M.A.R.T.E.L.O. Categoria:Código Apuramento Branco Categoria:Regeneração Categoria:Agilidade Sobre-Humana Categoria:Resistência Sobre-Humana Categoria:Reflexos Sobre-Humanos Categoria:Insanidade Categoria:Psicopatas Categoria:Depovado por Otto Octavius Categoria:Depovado por Peter Parker Categoria:Terroristas Categoria:Experimento das Idéias Mecânicas Avançadas Categoria:Químicos Categoria:Engenheiros Categoria:Inventores Categoria:Robótica Categoria:Inteligência Artificialmente Melhorada Categoria:Participantes da Coligação de Cinco Categoria:Família Lyman Categoria:Armas Lançadas Categoria:Empresários Categoria:Concessionários de Armas Categoria:Estudante da Universidade Empire State Categoria:Membros de Dúzia Sinistra Categoria:Possuídos por Simbiontes Categoria:Fraqueza do Fogo Categoria:Fraqueza do Som Categoria:Presas Categoria:Garras Categoria:Cauda Preênsil Categoria:Mafiosos Categoria:Auto-Ressurreição Categoria:Mimetismo de Poder Categoria:Adaptóides